It's Not Your Strength That Matters
by Xx-Swirly-Condom-God-xX
Summary: Hinata is hated by her father even though she is a strong shinobi. A shinobi decides to train the young heiress. But while she's training does she realize that she loves someone that may be too lazy to realize he loves her back. ShikaxHina
1. Beautiful Sakura Blossoms

**_Disclaimer: Well this is my first story its gonna be rated M which means lemons my dear people *GASP* yes the dreaded lemons. Please don't flame too bad. I read lots of stories and have decided to write one my self... so here it goes. This is after Shippuuden. Hinata and Shikamaru are both 23. I've added my own OC which will appear in chap 2 her name is Rin and she is Hinata's ... and ... Don't want to soil too much so find out._**

(Start My First Chappy)

Hinata Hyuuga walked around the market of Konoha loving the way the sun felt on the beautiful spring day. All of the Sakura blossoms were blooming and she decided to do a bit of training in the park where the blossoms were. Hinata had a huge A-ranked mission with her former teammates, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, next week and she wanted to finally prove she was a good ninja to her father. Even though Hinata was a special jounin, her father still thought she was weak.

She got to the park and quickly started using Jyuuken(A/N: Don't know if I spelt that right) on an old oak tree that had been there since her father's father had been a child. She loved the park and how the Sakura blossoms swirled around as she used Hakke Kushou, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou, and Hakkeshou Kaiten. Hinata always like to pretend the tree was a real opponent or her cousin Neji if she was feeling like light training.

**_----_____Break_____----_**

Shikamaru Nara sighed unhappily and stared up at the sky like usual. He knew that Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi, his former teammates, were probably looking for him, wanting to tell them of the new mission that the Hokage was assigning them, but he didn't care at the moment. The sky was peaceful and lovely right now and the clouds almost seem to be telling him something. Sighing loudly, he got up and went to the park, staring blankly ahead of him.

He walked into the park and saw Hinata practically training herself into the ground. "Yo Hinata-chan. What's up?" he said lazily and watched as Hinata stopped training, looked at him, and smiled. "Hello Shikamaru-kun. I'm doing a little bit of training before the mission with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun," she whispered shyly. Hinata was still a little shy but she had more confidence than she did back then and didn't stutter anymore. He nodded and sat under the tree she had just slumped against. "Looks more like your going to kill yourself instead of a little bit of training." Hinata laughed and smiled at him, causing him to blush a bit. 'Holy shit. Why am I blushing to just her laughing and smiling.' he thought then tried to control his blush.

**_----____ Break____----_**

Hinata walked into her house and smiled at her younger sister, Hanabi, and her cousin, Neji. "Good evening Hinata-sama." Neji said bowing slightly at the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. "Good evening Neji-nii-san." she said and bowed back. she walked into her room which mostly consisted of beautiful dark midnight blues and pale lavenders which matched her eyes and hair perfectly. After taking a bath and putting on her nightclothes. Hinata fell asleep dreaming of getting stronger.

(End First Chappy)

**_Alright folks. That's its for now. I'll try to have a chappy up at least once every week. But right now I'm having right now I'm having writers block so I don't know. Please R & R I beg of you._**


	2. Hinata's Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC Rin. Okay I got some advice from my friends who have actually written stories before. They said it sucked so I'm going to try to make it better. Please harsh my mellow all you want. I'm fine with that.**

**(Start My Second Chappy)**

Hinata woke up slowly, not knowing that in the night because of her restless dreams her hair had been Sasuke-fied**1**. She looked in her mirror revealing the pale lavender eyes with no pupils, just like every other Hyuuga had. Hinata had always hated her eyes because of the fact that children had teased her when she was younger. She stared in horror at her hair and quickly grabbed the small hand brush she kept on the dresser. After quickly combing her hair, Hinata went into the kitchen to have breakfast with her family.

Her father, Hiashi, glared at her as if telling her silently she was worthless.

"Hello father. Gomen nasai**2** for coming to breakfast late. I woke up later than expected.", the shy Hyuuga girl stated as she bowed deeply to her father.

Hinata sat next to Hanabi and smiled at her briefly. Neji looked at her and then looked to her father. He sighed and began to eat the rice, omelets, and won-ton soup that had been prepared for the morning. Hanabi continued eating and Hinata started, taking small careful bites to make sure none of it was too hot.

She finished, bowed again to her family, and bolted speedily out the door. Kiba, Shino, and herself were going to one of the smaller training grounds to begin practice for the assassination mission they would be going on. The mission was to assassinate a feudal lord by the name of Hoshigami**3. **The lord had had his guards attack two, small kuonoichi**4** while they passed with their sensei to protect an opposing feudal lord on the other side of the Land of Fire's vast forest.

Hinata reached the middle of the clearing in the training grounds and saw that just like always she was the first one there. Knowing that Shino would be here soon, she began practicing by herself. Using her Byakugan, she saw Shino slowly walking, almost right behind the tree line with Kiba and Akamaru right behind him. After she turned off her bloodline limit, she smiled and waved happily as they both walked up to her.

"Ohayo**5**, Kiba-kun. Shino-kun.", the female member of the team replied and gave them a grin which would have been considered unbelievable for the once small, meek girl.

Hinata had grown into a beautiful woman. Her once short, blackish-blue duck like hair was now a gorgeous long mane of black hair. The once small and almost invisible breasts had grown and matured into voluptuous twin mounds that she was now unable to cover up even if she wore a huge baggy jacket. She no longer wore the long pants and baggy jackets but baggy, kaki shorts, with a bunch of pockets placed in random areas, that went right under her knee. Her kunai pouch was now over black gauze and was now midnight blue and lavender. Her jacket was replaced with a tight, black shirt that was backless and the collar almost looked like a choker. The collar and rest of the shirt above the cleavage line was see-through mesh. Her shoes and ninja headband were now the same black that chuunin and jounin wore.

Kiba grinned and replied an 'ohayo' right back while Shino just nodded to her.

**6**The training went well, leaving only the threesome with minor cuts and bruises.

While walking home, Hinata saw Sakura and smiled and waved politely as she passed her. As Hinata walked into her vast home and then her bedroom, she put the ointment she had been making since she was little on her cuts to make sure no infection occurred in the shuriken and kunai cuts that both Kiba and Shino had given to her during practice. She then put on the clothes that all Hyuugas, young or old, used for their training. The outfit consisted of a pocket less pair of navy Capri pants with elastic in the legs so they hugged the knee or calf, depending on the height of the person wearing them. A matching shirt with short sleeves and a mesh collar completed the simple outfit, along with the usual ninja shoes.

She arrived in the miniscule training grounds that her family had built on their property and bowed softly to Neji who had shown up before her.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready for training or do you want to wait until you've gained more of the chakra that you exerted at your previous training.", he said politely and she giggled.

"No Neji-nii-san. I'm fine. We only did tactical training such as stealth and killing." she said and got into the Jyuuken**7** stance.

Hinata and Neji trained for maybe an hour, enhancing her Byakugan range and perfecting the light defaults she had in her Jyuuken style.

They both raced each other home with Neji winning and she smacked him playfully.

"Neji-nii. You cheated. I saw you use a teleportation jutsu half way through." Hinata said and they both laughed.

Neji and Hinata walked into the mansion they called home, smiling until they saw her father's disapproving gaze.

"Hinata, it's time for bed." he said coldly and turned away.

She said goodnight to Neji and walked to her bedroom, repeating the process she had last night.

**(End My Second Chappy)**

**Alright I know the people that actually read my story were expecting Rin to come in. I decided to bring her in lightly next chapter and then pull her in altogether after Hinata's mission. **

_**My Possible Errors, Mistakes, and/or Quips**_

_**1. Sasuke-fied was actually something I found on deviantart. It was a comic of when Shino wakes Hina up and her hair is all frizzy and crazy. All credit of the word goes to that wondrous artist that gave me the idea of the word in the sentence.**_

_**2. Gomennasai is I'm sorry which most heavy Naruto readers should already know. I have seen many versions of the phrase and personally I like that way of saying it better, so there.**_

_**3. Hoshigami I made up but I think it may be a name in Inuyasha so that may be why the name came easily to me.**_

_**4. Alright that word I'm not sure if I spelled it right so tell me if I need to change or edit**_

_**5. means good morning in Japanese. At least I think it's that language.**_

_**6. Um, yes the training. I've read a lot about training scenes and I know a lot about them, but my mind went blank on that so you can guess and estimate on what they vaguely did later on in the story but they did not kill each other. They killed dummies.**_

_**7. Yes I can't remember what the Jyuuken stance is like because of how many that I've read or watched about it. I left that for you too decide.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. IT IS VERY MOST APPRECIATED.**_

_**LOVE FROM YOUR AUTHOR OF THIS SUPPOSED TERRIBLE STORY,**_

_**SHIKAHINA7595**_


	3. Rin's Entrance And A Hina Watching Shika

**Disclaimer: Thank you my dear readers for reading this suckish story. I'm sorry if I am upsetting you if you think I'm insulting the Naruto series by writing this. For the ones that like it, thank you. Thank you so much. Again, sadly, I don't own this wonderful show or manga. Well before I bore you. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**(Start My Third Chappy)**

A mysterious woman with long, straight black hair that reached her ankles walked into the gates of Konoha with a bored look on her face. She had unusual eyes that were a beautiful purple, but had red splotches all over the iris. The woman's pupils were white while the part of the eye that was normally white was black.**1** Her clothes complimented her voluptuous figure, but didn't give off enough to make her look like a slut.

The top she wore went right under her large breasts. It was purple and red and the back was tied like a bikini at the top but was open at the bottom, except for the small sliver of cloth that kept it from just merely looking like a bib, so all of her back was revealed. The front looked like a regular cropped shirt except for the fact that it dipped down to the middle of her breasts. Her shorts were black and went around the mid-calf area and dark red wings were embroidered on the many pockets that were on the shorts.

She wore no head band and had no kunai pouch from what any one that looked at the stranger could see. Although, she did have a pair of black-hilted swords with a red blade on one and the other had purple blade that faced opposite directions on the small of her back. She kept wraps on the blades to protect others or herself from getting cut. Two small red and black fans hung limply off the 5 inch long purple ties that attached them to her shorts.

The woman walked to the Hokage tower and quickly asked the secretary that sat near the entrance if she could see the Hokage. The secretary said yes and the woman walked up the many steps up to Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door and Tsunade looked up.

"Come in," she said, watching as the door creaked open.

Tsunade gasped as the the younger girl walked in and quickly got up.**2**

"Rin," she said and went up to hug her and the girl slowly hugged her back, "What are you doing here? I thought you were away in the Heaven and Hell villages?"**3**

"I was. I came back to see my favorite old woman," Rin said, giving Tsunade a lazy grin, "Ya still look like your 25. What are ya like 60 really? Yer also the Hokage. That's great."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she punched Rin on the top of her head, causing her to fall.

"I'm not an old woman! What about you? You must be at least 20 or 21. Also, thank you," she yelled and glared at her.

"Better than being a nasty old bat," the strange-eyed girl mumbled under her breath and got up.

Rin got up and Tsunade gestured for her to sit down while she sat down herself. they talked for about forty minutes. Finally, Rin stood up, bowed to Tsunade, said good bye and walked away. She walked downstairs then into the busy street filling with people quickly as the day went on, people stopping occasionally to rest, eat, or buy from local shops and vendors. As she walked down the street, she passed Shikamaru and stopped him.

"Hey kid, do ya know if Ichiraku's Ramen is still open?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said staring at her eyes with a weird look on his face.

"Thanks," she mumbled and bolted, heading straight for where she remembered vaguely where it was.

"Weird eyes for a weird chick," he mumbled and continued walking to his favorite spot to watch the clouds.

Using his usual lazy walk, he waved to Chouji and Ino as he walked past the Yamanaka's family owned flower shop. He knew that Chouji helped out a lot, so did he when he wasn't too lazy. Naruto yelled hey as he ran down the street in opposite direction from Shikamaru to ask Sakura out for the millionth time. All of a sudden he head another yell of hello from behind and turned to see Hinata running towards him.

" Shikamaru-kun! Hey!" she yelled, still running, her breasts bouncing up and down each time her feet hit the dirt road, but slowed down as she approached his relaxed, slouching form.

"Hello Hinata-chan. What do you need?" he asked, as his gaze drifted into her soft, lavender eyes.

"I was wondering if I could go with you to meditate next time you go cloud watching?" the shorter girl asked.

"Sure. In fact, I'm going now. Come on," he said and gestured with his head to follow him and turned back around.

They started to walk together and every minute or so Shikamaru looked at Hinata, blush, then look away. He kept doing that until the reach the spot and he laid down while Hinata sat down next to him with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. Shikamaru looked at her once again and smiled then turned hi head to the sky to begin to staring at the white fluffy, marshmallow-like clouds. Hinata breathed deeply and went into an almost unconscious state, focusing on opening all parts of her brain.

**(End My Third Chappy)**

**I'm sorry if it felt like I was dragging Rin's part too much. I had to at least give you an idea of what she looked like. Also I didn't want to add this because it would make it even longer. Because of the fact the fact she has big breasts, some of you might have thought she was fat. She's not. She had the same body type really of Tsunade. Um, yes. I might have made the slight Shika/Hina in this part of the story a little corny. I apologize, but I like it. Also, I changed the characters after Rin runs to get ramen on purpose to get the little corny part in. I'm sorry if I confused any of the beloved readers that actually have stayed to read the entire thing.**

_**My Possible Errors, Mistakes, and/or Quips**_

_**1. Yes, Rin's eyes are a very strange thing to behold. Personally, if you picture them, they're not that bad. I like them when I picture them. I think they're cute.**_

_**2. In my story, Rin has known Tsunade from when she was a kid and came back to the village to pass her knowledge to a lucky pupil and also to spend time with the people she hasn't seen since she left.**_

_**3. I don't think there really is the Heaven Village and Hell Village. If there is, please be kind enough to inform me of whether or not there . So for now, until I know for sure, I will not claim these two villages.**_

_**SINCERELY FROM THIS TERRIBLE AUTHOR,**_

_**SHIKAHINA7595**_


	4. The Kiss and Hinata Finally Stands Up

**Disclaimer: My beloved readers, I bring you another terrible chapter of this fanfiction. I have decided now is the time to get things a bit frisky between our two main characters. Please enjoy this and fap if you must. I know some of you are perverts. (; (;I still don't own Naruto sadly. T_T T_T**

**(Start My Fourth Chappy)**

As Hinata continued meditating, she felt a hand slowly creep up her leg, then slowly to her butt. She felt it squeeze her butt and she yelped and got up. Looking down, she saw a shadow hand right where her ass had been and she glared at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Your a pervert! A dead pervert!" she yelled and stomped on his stomach, causing him to cough.

He got up and looked at her innocently. Slowly moving forward, he grabbed her by the waist, tilted her back, and kissed her.

"Hinata, I'm no such thing as a pervert. I'm merely... curious," he said and smirked then started kissing her again.

She pushed him off and stared at him hard, looking him up and down to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing? You know I still love Naruto. I always will," she said looking down as she said this, blushing furiously.

"Will you?" she heard a voice whispered in her ear and whipped her head around to look into Shikamaru's large, dark eyes.

"Will you love him always, Hinata-chan? Will you love him knowing he'll never love you back?" he continued to whisper, staring down at her, causing her to freeze at his gaze.

"Of course I will. I'll never betray him," she found herself whispering back.

He growled in frustration and turned away from her, staring off in space. Slowly shaking his head, he turned back around, looking calmer.

"Na-chan, how can you betray someone who barely knows you're alive? How can you betray someone you say you love but never even notices you until your an inch away from his face?" he said trying to sound calm, but Hinata could hear the slight anger in his voice.

She knew he was right. She knew he was telling her the painful truth she tried to hide from. Hinata teared up slightly and ran away to her home, to her room, to her bed where she could cry in peace. Finally reaching the mansion, she fled to her bedroom without saying a word to Neji, her father, or Hanabi. Landing on her bed, she cried. Cried for the fact what Shikamaru said _**was**_ true. Cried because Naruto _**would**_ never notice her no matter if she was bolder than Lee, smarter than Sakura, or prettier than Ino.

Slowly after about half an hour of crying, she stood up and washed her face to get ready for dinner. She walked into the dining room and bowed and apologized again for being late. Her father glared at her and scoffed loudly, gesturing for her to sit. Hinata kept standing and glared back at her father.

"Hinata sit down," he commanded in a voice most people would fear, but today Hinata had had enough.

"No. I will not," she retorted back and Hanabi, the elders of the Hyuuga clan, the maids attending them, and Neji gaped at her. "Why should I sit at a table of people who hate each other? Why should I do something just because you _**command **_me to? I'm not your slave. I'm not your dog to be tossed away when you get bored with it."

Her father stood up angrily and stalked up to her.

"Sit down now," he growled and pulled her to her seat next to Hanabi.

She pulled her arm out of his grip and smacked him to every one's surprise.

"I'm tired of being a servant to someone who shows no respect to any one but themselves? Why? You treat me like I'm trash no matter how much I try to please you. I'm tired of it. One tiny good thing from Neji or Hanabi and your practically pissing your pants from happiness. One astronomical thing from me and you're saying I can do better. What the hell is your problem? Do I have to become all the kages before your even an ounce proud of me?" she screamed at her father angrily, who's mouth had hit the floor from her words.

Hinata stormed out and didn't look back as she father then righted himself after she was gone, sat down and continued eating.

Hinata ran to Sakura's house, who had come accustomed to the smaller girl. She knocked on the door still a bit red from yelling and screaming the questions at her father she had been itching to ask for so long. The door opened after a minute and Sakura blinked and looked down at Hinata in surprised.

"C-come in Hinata. What are doing out here so late?" she said and moved away from the door to let her in.

"I finally said it, Ra-chan. I finally said it to father. I feel a lot better," Hinata said and smiled at her happily.

Sakura pounced on her and hugged her, grinning a face-breaking grin.

"Na-chan I'm so happy. Finally you stood up to that bastard of a father. I'm so happy. I say we call all the girls and have a slumber party to congratulate you." she said and before Hinata could say anything, she picked up the phone and began calling every one.

Hinata tried desperately to stop her, saying it wasn't a big deal or they should just quietly celebrate. Sakura wouldn't have it; soon Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Hanabi, as soon as she could sneak away, and herself were planning on a slumber party for tomorrow since it would take Temari that long to get there.

With Sakura in her happy party planning mode, Hinata sat on her couch sipping cocoa with little marshmallows. She watched as Sakura appeared and disappeared in blurs of pink and green as she buzzed past the girl, planning everything at once. Hinata closed her eyes to keep from getting dizzy at the sight.

"Sakura, you have _**all day**_ tomorrow. Why not plan some later." Hinata said and Sakura stopped and sighed.

"Your right. Are you staying here tonight?" she asked and stared into the pale lavender eyes of the other girl.

"Yeah. Can I borrow some clothes?" she asked and Sakura nodded.

She got up and went into her bedroom then came back out after a moment with some black short shorts and a white, low cut tank-top. Hinata went into the bathroom and changed, trying to keep her breasts from popping out of the shirt every time she breathed. Sakura glared at her breasts when she came back out and mumbled something about large-breasted women and there boobs pooping out their shirts.

Hinata giggled at this and Sakura turned away with her arms folded over her chest.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Maybe your just a late bloomer." she said and bent over to look in her eyes, causing her breasts to spill out of the shirt.

Hinata sighed and tucked them back in while Sakura's eye just twitched.

"Really, I would give you mine if I could. They get in the way. I try to lay on my stomach when I'm reading and I'm practically a foot off the bed because of these." she said, exasperated with it all.

Sakura laughed and got up.

"I think we should go to bed. We have a lot to plan tomorrow." she mumbled while yawning.

That's just what they did.

**(End My Fourth Chappy)**

**My readers I hope that was enough pleasure for now. I don't think I made any mistakes, but if I did, please tell me. I liked it. It was my longest chapter. My creative juices are flowing right now so get ready for more later on in the week.**

**FROM AN AUTHOR THAT JUST CAN'T TYPE TODAY,**

**SHIKAHINA7595**


	5. Hina and the Preparation

**Disclaimer: My readers I bring another chapter to the fan-fiction I own of the anime and manga I sadly and pathetically don't. ENJOY.**

**( Start My Fifth Chappy)**

When Hinata woke up the next morning, she had almost forgotten the memory of the previous night at her former home. Sakura had woken up earlier to begin making more arrangements and, of course, breakfast. Hinata entered the kitchen, and like always when something important was happening, Sakura was once again buzzing around like a mad bee, talking on the phone quickly, which was held between her head and shoulder as she tossed things into the pots and pans before her. She was also cutting away at vegetables and meat, tossing them aside to go in later which Hinata thought, was a soup or chowder.

She smiled when she saw Hinata, but frowned when the front door was knocked upon.

"Na-chan, can you get the door? I'm kinda busy," she asked as she gazed hatefully at the kitchen stove behind her, mostly the sizzling and popping pan farthest away from Hinata, which from the smell, was bacon.

She nodded, walked to the door, and opened it to see Neji standing in the door way with his stern and benevolent 'your in o much trouble when you get home' face.

"Neji-nii-san? What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at him with wide and surprised eyes.

"I've come to take you back home to the rest of the Hyuuga clan. Also, you father wishes to speak to you about your um... outbursts last night," he answered blatantly, but Hinata could hear the tinge of politeness in his words, even if there was only a bit.

Hinata shook her head in anger and slammed the door in his face from just the thought of speaking with her so called father right now. Wait. **No**. He was no longer to be called father; he was just Hiashi. Yes, he was **only **Hiashi or Hyuuga-san. No longer was he a father to her; just an acquaintance.

While walking back into the kitchen to help Sakura finish breakfast and the food they would need tonight, she smiled at the thought of her epiphany. Sakura heard her walk in and smiled back, thinking the smile the shorter girl gave was for her.

"Hinata, could you go and get these thins from the market? Later we'll go shopping for some newer, sexier night clothes, day clothes, ninja clothes, and 'formal wear', as the old people say it," she said making air quotes with her hands as she said formal wear.

Hinata giggled, went into the bedroom to change into the clothes she had been wearing yesterday, and walked out of the front door a bit later after saying good bye to Sakura and pulling the ninja shoes she always wore on her feet. She walked onto the street, which was still a bit empty considering the fact it was a bit early for most people to be awake and about at this time. She walked more slowly than usual, soaking in the beautiful trees, buildings, and sky of a spring time Konoha. Spring was Hinata's second favorite season, coming up right behind winter. Breathing deeply to inhale the aromatic air of her village, she saw Naruto rushing quickly down the street to Ichiraku's Ramen for breakfast.

She carefully looked at the list, reading Sakura's neat handwriting, to see that she needed to get milk, bread, eggs, sugar, flour, brown sugar, pumpkin paste, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, pillows (the big fluffy kind), and a few blankets. Hinata picked up what she needed, picking the best kind, then paid in exact change and dollars.

Quickly getting out into a more clearer street to keep from getting trampled on, she saw Naruto walking back up the street slowly, rubbing his full stomach. He stopped for a minute to rest, spotted her, and waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Almost didn't see you there," he said as he approached her slightly blushing form.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she said, a little crestfallen, as once again, reality decided now was the time to bitch-slap her in the face.

"Hinata-chan, do you know if Sakura-chan is home? I wanna ask her out. I think today might be the day she finally says yes." he asked, oblivious to Hinata's sad, almost tortured, look.

"She's home but she's busy," said Hinata, hoping desperately in her mind that one day he would give up on the still Sasuke-obsessed Sakura and see her finally.

He looked down sadly and Hinata almost regretted her answer to his obviously hopeful question. **Almost** regretted.

"Alright. Well, maybe I can ask later," he said and walked away just as crestfallen as Hinata was had been.

Hinata walked back to Sakura's house, opened the door, put the groceries on the kitchen table once she reached it, and looked around for the pink-haired girl. She found her in the bathroom, washing her face of a cream that helped with pimples, which Hinata figured she had applied right after Hinata had left.

"Sakura-chan. I'm back," she said.

Sakura looked up at her and smiled.

"Good. Let me go get on some more clothes and we can go shopping for more clothes for both of us," she said happily, walking to the bedroom, changing into a green tank top and a pair of blue jean short-shorts, then coming back quickly, "Let's go."

She opened the door only for the girls to see Sasuke standing in the doorway about to knock.

Hinata and Sakura blinked in mild surprise and confusion while Sasuke stared at them blankly, his coal black eyes staring down into their faces.

"The dobe decided that he would ask you out indirectly... so he made me," he said reluctantly with a sigh.

Hinata giggled, if not a little sadly, and Sakura's eyebrow twitched lightly. Sasuke was doing the same a Sakura and muttered something that only Hinata could only catch bits and pieces of. But she heard "Naruto", "going to die a painful death", and "stick shoved up his ass". Sakura and Hinata both laughed and Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Tell him I'll think about it. It's more than likely gonna be no though," Sakura said slyly, edging closer to him.

He backed away and disappeared in a puff of smoke with a frightful look on his face. Sakura huffed angrily and walked out of the door, slamming it as they stepped into the now completely filled streets; all with citizens, ninjas, and foreign country representatives alike.

After about an hour of what seemed like endless shopping to her, Hinata had enough clothes to give to every person in the country. **Twice.**

She grunted as she shifted her packages into a more comfortable position on her shoulders, arms, and back. Sakura finally led them home and put all the the bags, boxes, and assorted goods on the couch. After Hinata had heaved her load on the couch, too; all you could see of the poor,creaking couch was the armrests and the back.

She slowly unpacked all the heavy goods in the spare bedroom closet then put on a pair of black jeans that clung desperately to her shapely body and then a shirt that, for once in her life, actually fit. Sakura looked as she entered the living room and smiled.

"Hinata, it's almost time. It's turning dark already. Look," said Sakura, gesturing out of the window nearby.

Hinata looked out of it and went back to the bedroom to change into something similar to what she more last night, except again the shirt fit.

After she tugged on the clothes, she helped Sakura get ready by moving furniture, setting out food on the tables they had moved into the living room, placing blankets and pillows on the floor, and so.

Finally, after she had finished setting up and was ready for yo with the day, she her the first knock.

**(End My Fifth Chappy)**

**My readers I thank you for reading another atrocious chapter. I may quit writing and post for a spell. Worry not though, I'll post when my hands and fingers have stopped bleeding.**

**FROM AN AUTHOR DUBBED UNWORTHY OF FANS,**

**SHIKAHINA7595**


	6. Supposed Disasters and Decisions

_**Disclaimer: Readers, I sincerely apologize for not writing for such a long time. I was busy with high school and tests. I also had writer's block. Again, I'm sorry I have not written for a while. So on with this story.**_

_**((**__**Start My Sixth Chapter**__**))**_

Hinata looked like a deer caught in headlights when the first knock approached upon her. Sakura looked up excitedly and all but ran to the door; tripping, cussing, and falling continuously. Hinata laughed a little at this but stopped dead when the door slammed open then shut. She frowned, then put on a fake smile while pushing her index fingers together like she used to do every time she got nervous when she was younger. She looked down at her hands in disgust and threw her hands down quickly so no one would see her act. All of a sudden, Ino attacked her in a glomp kind of hug and she fell to the hard, wood floor with a grunt.

"Ino-chan, I'm glad your happy to see me and I'm glad too, but I can't breathe, " the little lavender-eyed girl gasped out breathlessly while her face started to turn a nice shade of red.

"Oops! Sorry Hina-chan. I'm just really glad to see you. I'm happy to hear you finally stood up to that bastard, Hiashi," the enthusiastic blonde stated happily and she hopped off her only to plop onto a couch covered with multi-colored blankets. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, then Ino blankly and the blunette sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey Forehead girl, where's everyone else? Am I the first one here?" Ino asked and looked at Sakura with a sarcastic smile.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she nodded yes. Hinata looked at the two and frowned then sighed in relief when another knock was heard and she ran to the door to open it. She practically threw herself at Ten-Ten when she heard a blast come from the living room. Ten-Ten looked down at her and scoffed when she heard the sound that had frightened the younger girl.

"Let me guess. Sakura and Ino?" she asked and Hinata nodded in her chest.

She sighed and followed Hinata into the living room, whose couch had now been scorched, and grabbed the two fighting twenty-year old girls.

"Now ladies. Please calm yourself and stop fighting. Your scaring poor Hina-chan. We're supposed to be celebrating not scuffling," the brunette said and both the girls calmed down while Hinata plopped on the other non-scorched couch and put her hand over her chest in relief.

"Thank god," she whispered softly than stared at the still standing girls happily.

Temari came about five minutes after Sakura and Ino's little tussle and the party began.

All the girls danced, sang, and played around, with only a few casualties from Ino and Sakura, until they almost passed out. Then; finally, they dug into the food. Sakura had prepared enough food for an army. She had dumplings, omelets, ramen, won-tons, sandwiches, tea, coffee, juice, rice, pickled okra, and any other food you could think of.

"Sakura you must have spent forever and a day making all this stuff," said Temari, munching on some chocolate that Hinata had bought earlier that day.

"Not really. It took a while but I got it all done faster than it usually would have taken since I had Hinata's help," said the pink-haired girl, gesturing to Hinata with her head.

Hinata smiled happily then got up with a confused expression, which all the girl's except Sakura and Ino had too, to open the door that unexpectantly was knocked on. All the girl's looked up when Hinata came back with Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke behind her.

"What are they doing here? We didn't invite them," Ten-Ten and Temari asked together, while Ten-Ten put the roast beef and turkey sandwich she was about to eat down on her plate.

Ino and Sakura gave a sheepish laugh and tried not to look at the now advancing and glaring Ten-Ten and Temari. They both screamed when they were tackled by the older girls and then dragged to the kitchen. Poor Hinata stared at them and reached out to her friends; desperately hoping she would be pulled along with them but her arm fell to the side when the hope was crushed after the door closed, more like slammed, shut.

"So Hina-chan, what do we do now?" Naruto, her blonde-haired crush, asked happily after the door closed.

"You can eat, sit down, play games, sing, or dance," she mumbled, wishing that right now there was a big enough rock for her to crawl and die under.

All the boys sat down and played around, except Gaara, who walked over to a wall and leaned against it, and Neji, who continued to stand by her side like a statue still human chastity belt.

The rest of the women came out after a minute and sat around with the guys; laughing, talking, singing, dancing, and eating.

_**(( Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office))**_

Rin sighed as she flipped through another folder of information on all the female ninjas between the ages of 12 and 20 once again. She crossed her legs, rubbed her temples, and closed her eyes.

"How's it going, Rin?" Tsunade asked the woman she thought of as her daughter.

"Not so good, Baa-chan. I've picked three names out of fifty or so files," the woman replied, "Their names are Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, and some girl named Moegi."

Tsunade nodded and sat next to Rin in a chair she had pulled from across the room. The Hokage looked at the files and tossed Hanabi's on the 'No' pile.

"These two. Don't look at anyone else. Just these two. Moegi is still young and a genin. She might improve with my help. She's good but her chakra control isn't exactly bad nor is her strength. I can improve that easily. Hinata, however, already has perfect chakra control and is extremely strong. She could be much stronger if her father and the elders of her clan did not trash her. She has started to gain confidence but could use more. Her mastery of Jyuuken is wonderful but not yet complete, her Byakugan is perfect and is well trained. Hinata's tough," Tsunade said proudly and Rin intertwined her fingers together in interest and curiosity, scanning the picture and information on the girl with her with spotted red-purple eyes.

'_**She sounds competent. She could definantly handle and earn more power from my training**_,' thought the black-haired woman and nodded, ' _**Her team has a mission tough. I'll talk with her father while she's gone and introduce myself after the mission. Hopefully I'll have no problems with her family**__._'

Rin grabbed the folder with her new pupil's information in it, tucked it in her bag, and got up. She started to the room adjoining the office that Tsunade had lent her. Tsunade smiled and got up as well.

"Finally, that girl will have someone to truly teach her and make her grow," the blonde woman mumbled to herself.

_**((Back at the Party))**_

Hinata talked quietly with Shikamaru; discussing previous and upcoming missions with him. He was extremely fun to talk with considering everyone said he was to lazy. They talked and talked until Sakura said it was time to go to bed, but no one listened. Sasuke was still trying to get away from the now stalk-mode Sakura. Poor Naruto was still being ignored by her, though Temari was starting to show some interest in her teal eyes. Ten-Ten and Neji were making out on the floor. Chouji was now, surprisingly, being stalked by Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, come over here and dance with me," Sakura yelled before; finally, being able to tackle Sasuke successfully to her floor.

Sasuke wriggled around and screamed girlishly when Sakura drug him to her bedroom. Hinata laughed at this, while Shikamaru just scoffed.

"That girl wouldn't let a thousand enemy ninja stop her if she saw him in the middle of them," Shikamaru said impatiently and got up to go to bed.

"Well, I guess we better go to sleep. I have a mission tomorrow with with my team and Naruto's team," said the pony-tailed jounin before letting the referred ponytail down and getting in one of the many sleeping bags.

Hinata nodded and did the same, thinking about the strange woman Shikamaru had told her he had seen a few days ago and thought about why she was here.

_((End My Sixth Chapter))_

_**End Disclaimer: My people, how did you like it. I added a bit of Rin in there to get you ready for what's happening so you aren't spazzing out and asking yourself how Rin could have chosen anyone since it was never mentioned. The pairings beside Shika/Hina are completely random, though they do match some. I thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you won't have to wait so long between this and the next. I apologize again. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait for the people who have been waiting for this. I was wondering if anyone is really good at drawing if they would draw what they think Hinata and Rin look like. I will give more detail, so R & R.**_

_**FROM A WRITER WHO LEFT HER PEOPLE WATING,**_

_**SHIKAHINA7595**_


	7. Rin's Discussion

_Disclaimer: Hey Everyone. Long time no see, or write in this case. Sorry. I apologize a million times over. I've been so busy with school that I forgot completely about my story. This time the chapter is gonna be completely about Rin and then a slight little sneak peek at the next chapter at the end. Well enough of my insane ranting. Enjoy!_

**Beginning Of My Seventh Chappy**

Rin woke up the next morning groggily mumbling about insane old people and their alcohol. She hopped off the bed and changed into a pair of overly big and comfortable, black sweat pants and a neon green tank top. She tugged her bag over her shoulder and headed out to talk to the man she hated most of all right now, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Baa-chan, Imma leave now," she yelled in Tsunade's direction and the female Hokage grunted irritably.

The young woman opened the door calmly as she stepped out into the just waking world and breathed deeply in bliss at the clean air. She slowly jogged to the Hyuuga mansion, vaguely aware of where she was going. When she finally reached an area where she knew was close to the last standing clan in Konoha, she smirked.

"I wonder if Shi-kun will remember me. It's been almost ten years since I've seen any of 'em," she mumbled, slowing down to take in the mansion of the richest family in her once small village.

She walked up to the gate and the guards glared at her with the same pale grey-lavender, pupil-less eyes she knew every Hyuuga had. Rin's smirk turned into a light frown at the guards and she closed her eyes so they wouldn't freak at her strange eye-color.

"Good morning, gentleman. I need to have a meeting with Hyuuga Hiashi-sama today and I would like to go in," she said clearly and the men eyed her suspiciously but let her pass anyway, knowing she'd be kicked out before she got to the front door.

Rin opened her eyes as she passed and she smirked as a maid stared at her in confusion. She nodded to the maid and continued to walk pass the people only for the front door to open before she could knock. Hiashi stared at her in surprise and he glared and frowned at her hatefully.

"Come in before you give one of my servants a heart attack. Why are you dressed like that? You look horrible. Your hair's not even combed. It's a tangled mess. You should know by now to close your eyes or at least wear sunglasses until you get to my office," he scolded her harshly, which she just rolled her eyes at and side-glanced at him.

"But Shi-kun, it's so much fun to scare the people of yer clan with ma freaky eyes. Plus, ma clothes are comfortable and yer used to me wearing stuff like this. At least, I don't wear a dress," she whined, mumbling the last part to herself.

His eyebrow twitched at the nickname and he sighed. She smiled at and then walked in after him as they got to the office. He had a maid get tea as he sat down and Rin laid down on her side with her hand holding her head up. He stared at her patiently, trying to come up with an idea of what she was doing here after all these years.

The tea arrived a few minutes later and he poured each of them a cup. Hiashi cleared his throat and Rin lifted her eyes to stare straight into his. He almost felt like they were staring straight into his soul.

"Well, Rin, what is it you want?" he stated clearly, narrowing his eyes a bit as she sat up straight.

'This must be serious if she's trying to show a little bit of dignity,' he thought, as the girl straightened her back more and she folded her legs under her in the traditional Japanese sitting way.

"Hiashi, I've been looking at information on female ninjas who may need more training to strengthen both their minds and bodies in a way which we'll make them all powerful. I looked through many folders and ruled all out except for three, Hinata, Hanabi, and a little genin named Moegi. Hokage Tsunade helped me rule out Hanabi as she is a very wise little child from my understanding. It came down to the two who were supposedly the weakest in the village and I decided against Moegi since she may become stronger still. I chose Hinata and I would like to take her under my wing to broaden the horizon on her shinobi skills and training. I, Satasuki Kyoushi Rin, ask you, Hyuuga Hiashi, if you will allow me to train you eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata?" she asked him, not using her usual slang.

He glared down at her and snorted before turning away.

"Absolutely not. Why should I let that weakling of a child waste your precious time when you could be training a more worthy person?" Hiashi snapped and Rin glared back at him hatefully and stood up.

"Your always like that with her. If you would stop treating her like crap maybe you would see that she's not as weak as you think. Just let me train her. I mean she's going to be the leader of this clan, at least, for once in your life, let her have a little bit of freedom to hone her skills before you tie her down to a throne and say 'Rule this clan for the rest of your life'," she shouted, staring him down with her hands on her hips.

He stood up and put his face about an inch from hers.

"She is my daughter. I may do with her as I please. If I do not want you to train her, you will not," he hissed at her.

Rin threw her arms up in the air and she scoffed.

"Hiashi, the child is 23. She's the same age as me. Let her grow up a bit. Let her experience things she hasn't. Allow her to see the world and its wonders before you shove a huge responsibility down her throat," Rin almost screamed and pushed him a little.

He growled, turned away from her and rubbed his temples. She stared at him and slowly sat back down.

"Fine. You can train her. On one condition. You make sure she's safe and no one but you hurts her," he said blankly and Rin nodded and got up.

"Thank ya Shi-kun," she belatedly yelled and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him before running back outside.

He sighed and plopped down unceremoniously.

"What have I gotten that child into," he mumbled to himself and he closed his eyes.

Rin ran down the street, yelling happily about her new pupil and she ran into Sakura and knocked everything out of the pink-haired girl's arms. Sakura glared at her and grabbed all of her stuff before running off the hospital. Rin sighed and decided she walk around the training grounds and forests.

_**End Of My Seventh Chapter **_

**End Disclaimer: Hi! Yeah another chapter finished. I was so lost at the end of this chapter. **

**The Lost Author of This Story,**

**ShikaHina7595**


	8. The Proposition and a Heated Goodbye Kis

**Disclaimer: My people you may hit me with rocks and damage me and give me bodily harm. I am so sorry for not writing. My creativity has literally kicked me down, stolen my lunch money, and run away. Finally caught him though. Little booger. Beginning my story now.**

**P.S.: For this chappy I am skipping the mission. It is not an important part in this story and thus, my favorable readers, shall not be included. You don't like it, I'm sorry.**

_**Starting My Eighth Chappy Now**_

Rin sighed unhappily as she waited for the young Hyuuga heiress to get back to her complex. Hiashi watched her wearily and shook his head.

"Rin, she will back soon. Please sit and just calm down. You act like if she isn't here in the next three seconds, your going to murder the whole clan," he said to her and pushed her back into the main family's living room.

She nodded and sat on the couch and sprang a few minutes later and slid down the hall as Hinata stepped through the door of the complex. Hinata blinked at the strange woman in front of her and gulped.

"May I help-," she began only to be cut off by the red spotted-purple eyed woman.

"HINATA! YA HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS MA PUPIL! WE SHALL HA' MANY ADVENTRES AND YA, MA LAVENDR FLOWR, SHALL BECOME STRONG,' she screamed enthusiastically at the young jounin, too which the girl meeped and preceded to run and grab Hanabi as she passed and hide behind her.

Rin blinked and then turned around and Hiashi appeared from behind Hinata, angered by the yelling in the hall, and walked up and glared at Rin.

"Rin, stop scaring the child. My god if I knew you were going to frighten her death on the first meeting, I would have never agreed to this," he yelled and she grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Shi-kun, 'M excited. A can't help it," she whined and sunk to the floor, grabbing his leg, and rubbing her cheek against it.

Hiashi glared at her and pulled her off with difficulty. He pushed her and Hinata into his office and told Hanabi to go train and she nodded and walked away. Rin smiled at Hinata and then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

"Got some jugs here don't ya. Boys must be all over ya," she mumbled and looked at her, and Hinata squealed and slapped her hands away.

Hinata blushed and covered her chest and Rin grinned.

"Please don't touch me. It's very uncomfortable," she mumbled and backed up a bit.

"Don't get yer panties in a bunch. I'm complimenting ya. Be glad," she said, then her face got serious, and Hinata blinked at the sudden change in character.

She watched as the woman sat in the traditional Japanese style and Hinata followed her actions.

"Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, you have been selected to be my disciple, become stronger and broaden the horizon on your ninja skills. Will you accept this proposition and learn from everything I do and say?" Rin stated calmly, not using her usual slang and phrases.

Hinata blinked and tilted her head, gulping at the thought over the aspect of becoming stronger and being excepted by everyone in the village, especially Naruto.

'If I do this I will not only become stronger but I will have more confidence in my own abilities and not be nervous about everything I do or say,' she thought and sighed.

Rin watched her calmly and closed her eyes for a second and could hear the rapid heartbeat of the Hyuuga girl in front of her and smiled. She opened her eyes again and looked at her in surprise as she saw the heiress bowing to her.

"I accept your offer and will value and learn from everything you do and say, sensei," Hinata replied, bowing deeper and her forehead touched the floor.

Rin smiled and nodded. Hinata slowly came out of the bow and looked at her new sensei expectantly.

"Well then, ma little lavender, pack all the essentials and a little more. You'll be gone for probably about three or four years," she said and stood up.

Hinata gasped at the amount of years and then copied her actions and ran off to her room, starting to pack as soon as she closed her door. Hanabi walked in and looked at Rin, thinking she'd sneak up and attack her. She tried to kick her in the back of the leg, but Rin turned around grabbed her leg, spun her around and threw her into the living room without blinking in the mildest bit of surprise at the attack. Hiashi smirked at how Hanabi looked as she flew through the air with a surprised look on her face.

Rin looked at her and Hanabi looked in surprise at the calm woman. Hinata came down about thirty minutes later with three large bags and Rin raised and eyebrow but shrugged.

"Alright kiddo. I'll meet at the north gate in half an hour. You have that long of a time to say good bye to four people. Do you understand?" she said and held up four fingers.

Hinata nodded and ran out and Hiashi sighed and walked away with Hanabi following him asking him questions left and right about Rin.

_**AROUND THE VILLAGE**_

Hinata ran to Ichiraku's Ramen, seeing Naruto walking out, she started wave to him wildly. He looked at her and gave his big fox grin.

"Hey Hinata-chan. What are you doing with all those bags?" he asked with slight curiosity.

"I'm leaving for about three or four years, Naruto. I'm going to be training. I wanted to say bye before I leave," she replied.

He looked at her in shock, then slowly the shocked face turned into a grinning one and he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled, hugged him, then ran away before he could hug her back. He frowned as he watched her leave and turned sulkily back towards the direction of his small, dirty apartment.

Hinata said goodbye to Shino next, then Kiba since his house was farther away than Shino's. They both said they glad for her but had slightly sad expressions on their faces. At least, Kiba did. Hinata couldn't tell with Shino's high collared coat and hood.

Hinata ran to Shikamaru's house next and he answered to door and looked at her in mild surprise then frowned.

"What?" he asked with slight anger in his tone.

Hinata frowned at this and sighed.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you and telling you off, but well... I'll be leaving for a few years to train and I wanted to make up and say goodbye," she mumbled, turning away and his frowned deeper at her words.

He grabbed her and pulled her against him unexpectedly and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She gasped slightly at the sudden hug and looked up at him with wide eyes the shade of the most beautiful lavender. He tilted her head up with his hand, slowly closed his eye, leaned forward and kissed her passionately and lovingly. She gasped in even more surprise and he took the opportunity to pull her face closer to his and slide his tongue into her mouth. Hinata felt the tongue in her mouth and slowly her body and mind melted into the kiss and she slid her arms around his neck, messing with his pineapple styled hair.

Shikamaru pulled away after a while and panted lightly. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked back at him with a slightly dazed look. He smiled and slowly unwrapped their bodies and stepped back into the doorway.

"Good luck, troublesome little Hime," he whispered before closing the door and leaving Hinata to stand right outside the now closed door with a bewildered look on her face.

She slowly walked in a slight trance to the north gate where a new life, new adventures, and strange new people awaited her anxiously.

_**End My Eighth Chappy**_

**Well my people, what did you think? You might not get another chappy for a while so savor this with your very being and await the next one with baited breaths. LOL. Whatever. I accept all flames, all criticisms, and all compliments. However, flamers, you flames will be shot and stabbed multiple times then doused with a water gun. BEWARE THE WATER GUN!O It shall be your downfall. Well until the next chappy. SAYONARA GOOD FELLOWS!!!!!**


	9. A Lost Friend's Return and Her Only Love

Disclaimer: You may burn me at the stake. I've been horrible to my readers. I'm sorry. Truly I am. Well let's get this on. Again, this isn't my manga or anime. However, my story it is. Yoda phrase. May the force be with you.

Start My Ninth Chappy

Shikamaru stared at the front door of his home for what seemed like more than hours. It could have been weeks maybe years. The reason he stared you ask? Well let I, Great Omniscient Narrator, tell you. It was because of a fair-eyed, dark-haired young lady, Hyuuga Hinata. You may know of her. Well the reason this lady caused the staring was because of a certain thing she had said just a few minutes before.

_"I'm leaving for a few years..."_

Now those words repeated in his head a thousand times a minute. They wouldn't get out of his consciousness. Stuck in a vast, sticky bubble that kept them there to torture and make fun at his sanity. How could he have been so stupid? Why should he care about what she did? He shouldn't. Should he? He groaned when he realized that this was confusing him into a headache. Troublesome.

Hinata stared at Rin as she waited for the younger girl to walk closer so she could explain the way they would be training. Rin gave her a happy, lop-sided smile.

"Well, ma dear lavendr flowr, r ya ready fer tha adventres to begin," she asked, curiously tilting that strange-minded head of hers.

The once shy girl nodded. She was so excited. Finally a chance to prove she wasn't weak and helpless. Finally a chance to help and grow stronger and experience things unknown to others inside her prosperous village. Rin smirked at the girl's enthusiasm and tilted her head out the village's gates.

"Come on then, Life ain't gonna wait foreva," and she started to walk out the gates to mysterious places most never knew had existed in their wildest dreams, followed out by a young, naive, and excited girl that would never know what hit her.

Naruto watched silently with Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, and Ino as the pair walked out, suspicion in some eyes, interest in others. Never would they have thought their little, adorable Hina-chan would be picked for such dangerous things as this. Naruto was worried and suspicious the woman would hurt and damage the girl both physically and mentally. He himself had had a bit of both with Jiraiya. Sasuke showed interest as the shy wallflower walked away to an unknown world, unbeknownst of the hardship ahead of her. Sakura showed both of the boy's emotions, not wanting her best friend to be hurt too badly even though she knew that Hinata could handle it.

* * *

Four and a Half Years Later

* * *

This was what they had been waiting for. An opportunity to see that long lost friend. To meet the sensei that had taken her away for what felt like a lifetime. They knew the actual time of her departure but when such an important and loyal friend goes for such a time, one's days drag on more than usual. The rookie nine and Team Gai waited impatiently at the gates, along with Hanabi, now in a team as well; team 13 to be exact, Hiashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and other random ninja community members that knew the girl. No one knew when the Hinata and her insane sensei would return, but they would wait. No matter how long.

Hinata came into vision as a different person from before. No longer was that sweet innocent smile on her now womanly, happy face; now in place of it, a large grin pushed it away, showing all of the beautiful, straight white teeth. Her hair had grown longer and darker to calf-length jet-black hair, almost exactly like her sensei's. Her clothes, slightly clingy and skimpy, showed an even more developed hourglass figure. Those lovely, translucent eyes were still the same though, filled with happiness and joy at being in her original home once again.

Rin watched calmly, for once, as her strong as hell pupil raced to her friends and family. She smiled lightly and sped up a bit to bug her three favorite people.

Shikamaru watched as this beautiful girl, no woman, raced toward them all. He smirked that all knowing smirk of his and walked away in the hopes of hiding the creeping blush and faster heartbeat from his loved ones.

Naruto grinned and raced toward Hinata as well, grabbing her up and spinning her around as if she was his long time lover once lost but now found. He laughed and started to tear up a bit, still not completely aware of his feelings for this woman he was holding.

Sakura sighed in happiness and a bit of exasperation at her baka-partner's antics and walked toward the two slowly. Gasping in surprise when she was swept up in a bear hug by the woman she thought of as a little sister.

Sasuke watched in amusement at the dobe and Sakura's pleasure of having their little forest nymph home once again. He noticed the sensei and blinked when he finally realized this woman only looked a year or two older than he himself.

Every one else was filled with joy at the young women's return as well. Hiashi was happy; he didn't show it though. Hanabi jumped at the sight of her sister and clung to her as she cried her joy to the world of that favorite person's return.

* * *

A few hours later led Hinata to the Nara household just like before the beginning of her journey. Slowly and nervously, unheard of for this girl now, she knocked at the door to see Shikamaru with a towel around his waist. He grunted and invited her in quickly, leading her to the living room before walking off to change. Hinata remembered the shape of his muscles and the way that the water had fallen down his body from the sexy, dripping wet hair. She started to drool a bit at her mental image and then quickly regained her composure.

Shikamaru came back a bit later in some pajama pants and a muscle shirt, sitting in the chair across from her. He looked her up and down as if sizing her up and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Troublesome Little Hime," he greeted using the nickname he had said when he had given her the love-filled kiss before the trip.

She turned away then smirked and stood up quickly. He stared her down and stood up as well. She walked walked towards, him likewise, and they locked together in a passionate and hungry kiss that would have made even Jiraiya blush in shame. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they had sucked the air from each other's lungs. Shikamaru and Hinata pulled back and panted fiercely before going at it again, except even more hungrily and love filled than ever before. Shikamaru, tired of kissing Hinata in the living room, picked her up and almost ran to his room. Throwing her on his mattress, he pounced on her, almost like he wanted to make love to her mouth with his.

((((((LEMON LEMON LEMON!!!!! FINAL WARNING!!!!!!))))))

Hinata groaned in anticipation of what was to come and started to peel Shikamaru's shirt from his body as slowly and ant-agonizingly as she could, knowing she was torturing herself and him as well. His groans as her fingers brushed his skin proved that point. Finally the shirt was off and now was her time to explore that god-like body of his. She traced the dips and bumps of the muscles on his arms and chest before she came to two little hard peaks that caused him to shiver when she touched them.

Shikamaru's arms almost buckled when this minx had touched his nipples the way she had. Just a ghost of a touch with those delicious smelling, tender, and soft hands but it had effected him as much as any of the other feelings and touches she gave. He gazed into her milky eyes wearily and decided to give her just as much torture as she had given him.

He tugged off her shirt and stared at the bindings that diverted him from his prize. Quickly he removed it and licked his way down her body to her own nipple and teased it gently with his teeth and, flicking the muscle back and forth over and over until the smaller peak was as hard as rock.

Hinata gasped and arched her back in shock at the sensations running through her, not really understanding what he was doing to her body but knowing it was wonderful. She moaned quietly when he switched to the other nipple giving it that same delicate treatment.

Slowly that other teasing hand traveled down her body further circling the belly button of a muscled but smooth stomach. Moving down farther and farther until he reached those teasing, tight short shorts she had on. Unbuttoning them quickly though clumsily, he pulled them down to her knees, allowing her to wiggle them the rest of the way off. He laughed a bit at her innocent, pure white panties with the little butterfly on the front.

Hinata huffed at the laugh and stuck her tongue out at him before he could continue his pleasure-filled torture.

Shikamaru smiled as he gazed at the flushed, gorgeous woman under him and kissed her, which she gave back with enough love for the both of them. He reached down and felt the spot where her womanhood was and rubbed it softly only to feel that her panties were completely soaked through with love juices. He smirked as her moans filled the air of his room.

He pushed her panties to side and rubbed up and down the lips of her most treasured spot watching as his fingers were coated throughly with her milk. Carefully, as to not hurt her, he pushed his finger into that tiny hole between the pink, lower lips.

Hinata winced lightly at the intrusion and wiggled around uncomfortably.

"Shika-kun, it hurts. Take it out," she whispered, breathless from the earlier more pleasuring actions.

"I know baby. Just bear with me okay. I'll try not to hurt you," he said, grimacing as the miniscule hole stretched more and more for his coated, invasive digit.

He felt the barrier that was her innocence and frowned more deeply than ever and gulped.

"Honey you need to bite a pillow so you don't scream so loud, okay," he said concernedly, watching the woman whine and wiggle away from his finger before biting into the pillow that was once under her head.

He breathed deeply to calm himself from hurting her more than necessary and quickly shoved his long slender middle past the fleshy barrier and slowly watched in shame as the love of his life's eyes widened and she shrieked as if being killed, though the scream was muffled by the pillow. She wriggled around uncontrollably and writhed her body in pure pain.

Shikamaru kept his finger in as best as could and kissed her face multiple times to calm her down. He smiled slightly when he saw her calm greatly and only sob slightly, and he kissed away the tears.

Hinata let the pillow fall out of her mouth and put it back under her head and looked at him and then wiggled a bit to get comfortable and moaned in anything but pain. It was pleasure. She nodded the go ahead and he nodded back in understanding.

Slowly again, he started to slip his finger in and out of his (unofficial) woman, wriggling his finger around to loosen her up more. He pulled his finger all the way this time and used his index and middle finger to open her up, scissoring them lightly as to not hurt her again. She moaned and writhed under him in pleasure, enjoying every minute of this feeling deep in her lower belly.

After a while, he pulled his fingers out ready to replace them with something bigger and firmer. She watched him curiously and then blushed as he licked the two slimy fingers he had had with in her clean. He pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal an erect, ready manhood. She licked her lips and spread her legs wide. He grabbed her legs and put them on either side of his hips happy when she used her feet to clutch to him.

She watched as he guided his rod to her womanhood slowly easing it into the still almost too tight hole. She arched her back as it pierced her spreading her wide and filling her in completion. Slowly the love stick sank into her completely, and he waited for her to get comfortable with him.

Hinata gave an experimental hip roll and she looked at him and nodded again. He slowly stared to move, gaining speed at a steady pace. Soon he began slamming into the woman as hard, fast, and deep as he could. He enjoyed each cry, moan, and shout for more as he pummeled into her. Her eyes widened as the feeling in her tummy grew more and more until it was like a coil sprang inside her and she cried out, grabbing his shoulders as if she was about to fall off a building and needed him for balance. He smirked but moaned shortly after as he felt he was close as well. He continued not wanting to end soon.

After a few more minutes of rapid thrusting in succession, he slammed in one more time harder and faster and deeper inside her than ever, reaching a spot that sent her over the edge again. They both screamed their release, yelling each other's name into the now dark, night sky. He burst, spilling his seed into her ready and open womb while she burst and coated him in the juices that had just a while ago coated his large fingers.

He pulled out and laid down next her, both of them taking sharp breaths to regain a steady breathing that was almost completely gone. He pulled her close and hid his face in her hair and she hid hers in his chest. Slowly the couple regained that steady breath, matching each other's breath stroke for stroke as they got swept away in a cloud of a drowsy, peaceful sleep.

END My Ninth Chappy

End Disclaimer:

_"It was said _

_that once the world's debt_

_was paid that there would be no more _

_unhappiness. I realize now that that statement _

_was as fake as a stripper's boobs."_

_~ShikaHina7595_

Well what did you think? Was it good enough for that agonizingly long wait of another chappy? Tell me if you liked the lemon or if I need to fix it. Longest chappy yet. Woo. Well tootle.

~SHIKAHINA7595


	10. Epilogue: Double Duces for One

**Disclaimer:**_ Hey folks. Sorry for the wait. Lots of homework and depression and stress. You know the usual. Lol. Well, this chappy has mostly Sasuke, Rin, and Sai in it so don't read if you don't want to._

_**Recap**_

_**Sasuke watched in amusement at the dobe and Sakura's pleasure of having their little forest nymph home once again. He noticed the sensei and blinked when he finally realized this woman only looked a year or two older than he himself.**_

_**Start My Tenth Chappy**_

Rin traveled slowly down her old home's road, replenishing the scent gone on her journey. Unbeknownst to her, however, two mysterious, young men watched her intently in the shadows. Suspicious obsidian eyes followed the woman's figure, for that was all they could see from the setting sun.

Sai noticed Sasuke in the trees a bit away from him and blinked, the emotion he thought was confusion imminent on his usually blank face. He walked slowly toward the past traitor and smiled falsely. The other dark-haired boy looked at the fake smile and frowned.

"What Sai?" he snapped fiercely at him, starting to watch the going figure and following behind her.

Sasuke frowned as he felt Sai still following him but ignored it. He stared at the woman, though, inside he felt like a stalker. He watched as she stopped at the ramen hut Naruto was always at and thought this was his chance to talk to her. Sasuke calmly and cooly walked and sat next to her ordering a miso ramen and smirked at her with that all knowing smile.

Sai pouted on the inside and sat on the other side of her and smiled as well. He ordered shrimp ramen and then continued to smile foxily.

Rin blinked and stared at the two in surprise through her sunglasses, not fully understanding why they were just staring and smiling at her. She continued eating trying to ignore the two men her age staring at her like she was meat. Sasuke was the first to strike up a conversation.

"Hello. Your Hinata's sensei aren't you. I'm Sasuke. I'm part of Team Seven", he started politely and then thanked the chef for his food.

Rin nodded then thought about it and frowned.

"Aren't ya the one who betrayed Konoha and left with Pedofimaru?" she asked, slurping up more noodles in between words before asking for a fifth bowl.

"Um. I think you mean Orochimaru. However, yes I am and I don't regret that choice nor do I regret coming back", he answered , flushing at having his past master being called a pedophile.

"Whateva. So what's yer story, creepy smile brat?" the ever-questioning sensei asked Sai, causing him to frown.

"Well, I find you very interesting and I would like to get to know you", he stated bluntly, no longer having the patience for subtly answering.

She nodded, got up, paid, and dragged both of them away to the mansion in the middle of the forest her family owned when they were alive and lived there. She put them on the couch then walked off to make tea. Sasuke instantly started yelling at the quiet boy about how he saw her first so he should get her. Sai frowned and looked at him.

"There is no such thing as dibs on women, Sasuke. Any classy man worthy of a women should know that", he stated, causing Sasuke to turn red with anger and sat down just as Rin came in with the tea.

She sat it down and smiled at them peacefully, pouring out the tea and serving them.

"There so now why were ya two following' meh all the way to Ichiraku's?" asked the smart sensei, staring at the two dumb founded boys.

"How did you know I was following you?" they asked together?

"I'm insane not dumb", she said calmly, sipping her tea and smirking, not daring to take off her sunglasses.

Sasuke stared at her, trying to figure out this woman's secret. She was a jounin, wasn't she? Why was so much better than him or Kakashi or even Naruto? She was brilliant, beautiful, and so secretive.

Sai frowned inwardly. He ad being trained by the best but, yet, this woman had found him easily. She had not even shown indication of her findings. She was brilliant, beautiful, and he wanted her.

Rin laughed quietly at the two men in front of her and got up.

"Now, boys, Isn't it time ya go home at mommy? It's late an' I've had a long day taking care of a very anxious young lady", she said as she showed the two to the door and walked upstairs to her room.

The boys stared at the door and then looked at each other in side glances.

"Alliance?" Sai requested and watched as his twin like person nodded.

They snuck around to back and jumped up on her room balcony to see her in bed reading. The men smirked and nodded, creeping up behind the preoccupied woman. They soon found themselves pinned to wall by various weapons and blinked. Rin stood in front of them with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

"What th' hell is ya'll's problem? Are ya here at rape meh or somethin'?" she stated, receiving frowns and shaking heads.

"Good now go home 'fore I get mad", and she let them go, only to be attacked by kisses and caresses from both men.

She yelped and pushed them away, having Sai grab her arms and pull her onto the bed. Sasuke laid on top of her to pin her down and kissed her fiercely, running his tongue over her bottom lip. She reached out and tried to bite his tongue but her put his hand on her jaw to keep it open. She screamed into his mouth and kicked around. Sai grunted as she wiggled against him and he started to kiss ad nip at her neck. She slowly lost the fight in her and gave into their advances.

* * *

End My Tenth Chappy

* * *

End Disclaimer: Hello and Good Bye. Aren't I crazy? Well anyway this is my last chappy for now. I'll try to write more.

~ShadowsWhisperOnWalls~


	11. Author's Note

Alright you guys I'm done with this story. I hope you all like and all future readers will like however. I'm thinking of a sequel including my OC, Sasuke, and Sai. Now if I make it its going to be under SasukeXSai ill need some reviews for this so please send in and I may a poll.

Sayonara, Xx-Swirly-Condom-God-xX


End file.
